Les filles aiment les boules de poils
by laitue
Summary: Avec James et Sirius qui se montrent aussi peu discret concernant son "petit probléme de fourrure", Rémus devait bien s'attendre à ce que cette histoire s'ébruite un jour ou l'autre. Et pourtant notre loup-garou préféré ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'une camarade lui tienne ce genre de conversation. (OS, Rémus Lupin/OC)


**Titre:** Les filles aiment les boules de poils  
**Auteur: **laitue  
**Personnages:** Rémus Lupin/OC, Sirius Black, James Potter  
**Disclaimer: **Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf Jenny**  
Rating: **PG**  
Nombre de mots : **Environ 1000 mots  
**Note : **Écrit pour la communauté 31_jours sur LiveJournal pour le thème « fourrure »

* * *

Rémus leva les yeux de son livre pour dévisager la personne qui lui faisait de l'ombre. En apercevant une jeune fille vêtue de l'uniforme de Poufsouffle il esquissa un mouvement de surprise avant de lui adresser un sourire poli.

« Bonjour...  
- Jenny. Je m'appelle Jenny. Je...je suis avec toi en cours d'arithmancie... Au troisième rang... Juste derrière Lili Evans.  
- Oui, je me rappelle. Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes cours ?  
- Euh...non, ça va... Enfin si tu veux m'aider ça serait très gentil de ta part mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue te parler, bredouilla la jeune fille en rougissant. Elle jeta un regard embarrassé à ses chaussures avant d'ajouter faiblement : En fait je t'ai entendu parler à tes amis de ton "petit problème de fourrure".  
- Oh ! murmura Rémus en rangeant ses affaires avec une concentration exagérée visant à dissimuler son anxiété soudaine.  
- Et je me suis dit que... Enfin... Peut-être que je pouvais t'aider ?  
- M'aider ?  
- Oui... C'est que j'ai eu un problème similaire, du moins je pense, il y a quelques mois de cela. Mais maintenant ça va mieux.  
- Un problème similaire ? Je pense que nous aurions été au courant avant dans ce cas, non ? »

Jenny fronça les sourcils à cette remarque avant de déclarer confusément :

« Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'on raconte au premier venu. Bien sûr on peut en parler avec ses amis mais de là à le dire à tout le monde.  
- C'est juste. Et donc tu...  
- Je peux te donner des conseils pour ton problème de fourrure. Et j'ai pensé à t'apporter ça aussi, ajouta-elle avec enthousiasme en sortant une boite de son sac. Je te l'offre, j'en ai d'autres.  
- Merci c'est gentil, répondit Rémus en jetant un coup d'œil intrigué à l'objet qu'elle venait de lui mettre dans les mains. Se rendant compte de ce dont il s'agissait il la fixa d'un regard incrédule avant de bredouiller : _Snack Malice, le délice de vos petits trésors velus_ ?  
- Exactement ! Tu vas voir il va adorer.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça ? Et qui va adorer ?  
- Ben ton lapin bien sûr !  
- Mon...mon lapin ?  
- Bah oui ton lapin. Ce n'est pas de ça dont tu parlais avec Sirius pendant le dernier cours ? Quand il disait que "ton petit problème de fourrure avait encore fait pas mal de dégâts ce week-end" ? J'ai cru que tu avais un jeune lapin assez turbulent et que tu n'arrivais pas à le dresser. Ce n'est pas ça ?  
- Euh... Si, si ! J'ai un lapin ! Un méchant lapin, vraiment très méchant.  
- Tu exagères, il ne peut pas être aussi méchant. C'est juste qu'il est encore jeune, il faut réussir à le contrôler.  
- Oui, je travaille activement à essayer de contrôler mon petit problème de fourrure.  
- Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver. Après tout tu es un sorcier très doué donc ce n'est pas une bestiole poilue un peu trop hargneuse qui va te donner du fil à retordre. »

Rémus laissa échapper un éclat de rire avant de répondre gentiment :

« Tu as raison. En tout cas c'est très gentil de te soucier de mes problèmes. Je vais suivre tes conseils.  
- Vraiment ? C'est...C'est super ! Et peut-être que...enfin...peut-être que nos lapins pourront jouer ensemble ?  
- J'ai peur que mon lapin ne soit encore un peu trop agressif pour jouer avec d'autres lapins. Mais quand il sera plus sociable pourquoi pas. Ça pourrait être sympa.  
- Génial ! Enfin... Je veux dire ça serait sympa en effet. Hum...Je...Je crois que mes amies m'attendent à la bibliothèque. Au revoir Rémus.  
- A tout à l'heure en arithmancie.  
- Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

Jenny lui adressa un sourire ravi tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte cramoisie, puis elle fit demi-tour en étouffant un gloussement de joie et se dirigea hâtivement en direction de la bibliothèque. Rémus la regarda partir en souriant avant de se baisser pour récupérer ses affaires. C'est alors qu'une main s'abattit brusquement sur son épaule, le faisant se retourner pour découvrir Sirius et James qui le dévisageaient d'un air goguenard.

« Alors Lunard ! On drague ?  
- Non. Ça fait longtemps que vous nous espionniez ?  
- Plus ou moins dix minutes.  
- Elle a dit s'appeler Jenny, c'est ça ? Elle est mignonne en tout cas.  
- Ouais, moins qu'Evans mais pas mal du tout dans son genre. Tu vas la revoir ?  
- En cours oui.  
- Oh Rémus, t'es franchement pas drôle. Tu devrais apprendre à te décoincer un peu.  
- Et toi tu devrais apprendre à être plus discret, Sirius. Elle t'as entendu parler de mon petit problème de fourrure.  
- Oups ! Alors on a un léger soucis.  
- Non c'est bon, elle croit qu'il s'agit d'un lapin.  
- Un lapin ?  
- Oui, elle m'a même donné ça pour lui, expliqua Rémus en leur montrant la boite de friandises.  
- Tu comptes les manger ?  
- Surement pas ! C'est des friandises pour rongeurs. Aux légumes en plus.  
- Peut-être que Peter aimera ? supposa James en détaillant l'emballage.  
- Si c'est toi qui les lui donne il y a des chances. En tout cas tout ça confirme mon hypothèse : les filles adorent les boules de poils ! Y a rien de mieux pour draguer !  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries encore ?  
- Je vous assure ! Tenez par exemple : quand je me transforme en chien, ben vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le nombre de jolies filles qui essayent de me gratter derrière les oreilles.  
- Sans blague ?  
- Ouais ! Bon le problème c'est pour me faire gratter autre chose.  
- Charmant...  
- C'est bon Rémus je plaisante. En tout cas je vous le dis : les filles adorent les boules de poils attendrissantes, ça les fait fondre.  
- Peut-être que je devrais me trouver un Boursouf ? Ça plairait à Evans vous pensez ?  
- Tu serais capable de jouer au quidditch avec.  
- C'est pas faux, reconnu James avec un sourire.  
- Et toi Rémus : tu comptes revoir cette Jenny ?  
- Bien obligé : on est en cours ensemble. Mais d'un autre côté c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt mignonne et elle a l'air gentille. Ça pourrait être agréable, avoua le jeune loup-garou avant de s'interrompre en fronçant les sourcils. Il poussa un soupir et s'exclama alors : Bon sang ! Où je vais trouver un lapin moi maintenant ? »


End file.
